If Only I Couldn't Lie
by curiousAquarius
Summary: N. Italy and Prussia nations fall. Thought and outcome. PruIta. Slight Spamano. T for Lovino's mouth. Human names used.


(May not be historically accurate)

Pairings: PruIta and Spamano

Disclaimer: I will never be claiming ownership of Hetalia!

WARNING: BOY X BOY, OOCNESS THAT YOU WON'T BELIEVE... ,FALLING OF COUNTRIES/NATIONS

LOVINO

Before

Prussia. Germany. Gilbert. Ludwig. I hated them both. They were the reason I was alone. Germany had taken my brother for an alliance and Prussia as a friend of Spain's took him, Spain. I'm sure Prussia was lonely, but he had a lot of friends to be around. As well as Feliciano. As soon as I knew it I was on my own. Spain came back though. The damn bastard left me. I had only wished he hadn't gotten into something to do with that potato bastard. I forgave him. Though he said he was only gone a week I knew it was longer. I told him I hated him soon after when he left again to hang out with France. Did he think I would always be there for him when he returned home? I was at his house of my own will, right? Even if I was there, there is no guarantee that he even likes me the way I do to him. Fucking bastard. He's always making me think like that. I know he loves everyone, but I feel as if I'm the only person who loves him the way I do. Though he doesn't realize it. Idiot.

Later

Maybe I'll disappear one day. Just like Prussia did.

Then

Italy once asked me ' Romano? How is it that after you lose someone you loved you feel pain?' ' That's easy. Feliciano, remember when grandpa Rome became injured, so hurt we thought we might lose him for good?' 'Yeah.' ' Well it's sorta like that. We feel pain, because even as nations we're scared of where we'll be one day if our nation falls.' ' Brother? What do I do if I lose you. What if we were no longer North and South?' ' Idiot. I would never let you become a nation all alone, you're not smart enough to be on your own' I'm such a liar. I didn't know what it was truly like to lose someone you loved. So, how would I know? Truthfully Italy was an idiot, but when it came to work he was serious and smart. He was like my other half. When he became friends with Japan and Potato bastard sure I was pissed, but he was better then me. He had made his own choices. At one point I believed he was getting to close to other nations and one day he would break.

Now

That day came. Slowly he faded, he slipped through my hands like a ghost. He disappeared. It was all his fault, but I couldn't punish him, because he had faded too. If only I couldn't lie and given him truthful answers he might have done something different. Something without this outcome. I've always wondered where nations went when they faded, but I guess I won't know now. It had been some time now. I was not Romano anymore. Not South Italy. I was Lovino Vargas. The country of Italy, from here to the day I fall. Let that day be when the world ends. Though I doubt that will happen.

FELICIANO

What a great nation he will make. As Italy all of Italy. Though I wish he wasn't so alone. I see him from my perch and one day he will see me too as my wings glisen in the sunlight along side of my beloved, let us fly. The silver strands feel like silk, red eyes like roses. We will be there again, but not as nations. Our wings spread widely. Let us fly to a closer perch ve~? I really can't wish for anything more than to be by his side, my beloved Gilbert. Let us enjoy the pasta as we watch the show. Ve~ Gil I'm tired. Will you sleep beside me as I lay to my rest until I can return to the nation I once was.

GILBERT

Soft orange locks. I single curl on the left. I only wish to indulge in this vision, but we have all the time in the world. His eyes, I can see. Light carmel brown and the amount of beauty he shows now can never compare to how much I love him. Ja. I will lay by you in your rest as long as you wish my beloved Feliciano.

GERMANY

Though I shall never admit it aloud , I can understand why Italy fell. He loved my brother. Gilbert was always a narcissist, but he could still care for others. I knew for a fact he loved Italy with his whole being. Though they had never gotten a chance to admit it, I'm sure that somewhere they're together, happy. And I'm also sure they are still the same even when they aren't nations anymore. I know that Gil's iron cross still clings from his neck. It doesn't matter that he's gone, he still believes in his nation and Germany. I hope that I may prosper for both Italy, Gil, and my nation. Germany. Let me be able to take pride in the name. I'm Ludwig. Germany. May my country prosper.

FELICIANO

Love. Lost. Ve~ I hope I never have to watch the other nations fall. Let my country be prosperous and filled with a rich history and culture. I look forward to seeing it when I awake from my well needed rest. Good night Gil, goodnight pasta. May Italy forever live on.

GILBERT

Love. Lost. Kese. I really hope my little brother never falls. I wish for my Feliciano, to be forever happy by my side. I send my farewells to Gilbird as I send him to someone who can care for him, I hope he can, let these be my final words. May Prussia live on forever in the hearts of my people. I love you Italy. My iron cross doesn't fall even when I fade. Let Germany prosper. Let us have peace. Goodnight Feliciano.


End file.
